


Santa Cap

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, Probably a curse word or two, Soul-Crushing Angst, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Children take everything literally and Tony is notorious for his sarcasm.  What happens when something Tony said sticks with Morgan and she asks Steve for a promise he can’t possibly keep?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Santa Cap

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Children take everything literally and Tony is notorious for his sarcasm. What happens when something Tony said sticks with Morgan and she asks Steve for a promise he can’t possibly keep?

**Warnings** – Heartbreaking, soul-crushing angst…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 692

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

Every day was hard without Tony and Nat, but the holidays were brutal.

Steve's birthday had been a somber affair with little to no fanfare. They'd skipped the huge Labor Day BBQ Tony had always thrown. And the Veteran's Day Parade had seem hollow and empty without Tony flying above the Avenger's float wowing the crowd as he took out the arrows Clint fired into the sky.

But Thanksgiving wasn't exactly a holiday they could skip out on—especially with Morgan. The little girl loved Thanksgiving almost as much as her father and Pepper had invited all of them to the lake house to celebrate even though no one felt like celebrating anything at all.

As they sat down to a meal none of them wanted to eat, Morgan smiled and grabbed YN's hand. "It's time to say thank you."

"What?" YN asked as she looked down at the little girl with Tony's eyes.

"Thank you," she repeated with a familiar scowl. "Say what you're thank you for."

"Thankful," Pepper corrected with a smile as she squeezed her daughter's other hand. "I'll go first. I'm thankful for all of you. I don't know how I would've gotten through the last seven months without you."

Humoring Tony's daughter, they each took turns saying what they were thankful for. The theme for this Thanksgiving seemed to be friends and family, but no one was complaining.

By the time they'd gotten back around to Morgan, their eyes were all a bit glassy with unshed tears.

"What are you thankful for this year, pumpkin?" Pepper asked Morgan.

Morgan leaned forward to smile at Steve sitting on the other side of YN. "I'm thank you for Steve."

"Thank_ful_," Pepper corrected automatically before her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why are you thankful for Steve?"

"Because he's Santa."

Every eye turned to Steve as they all waited to hear his response to this declaration.

"I am?" he asked Morgan.

She nodded her head. "Yep. Daddy said so."

"What did your daddy tell you exactly?" Happy asked as he grimaced in preparation for Morgan's answer.

"He said Steve lived at the North Pole," Morgan told her mother. "Everyone knows Santa is the only one who lives at the North Pole."

Pepper's face drained of color as she finally figured out what Morgan was talking about. "I think you misunderstood, pumpkin." She looked up at Steve with an apologetic smile. "He got angry and said something along the lines of you chilling out in the North Pole for eighty years and then swooping in like you were Santa Claus."

"Ah," Steve said as he started to chuckle. "Sounds like Tony."

Now that they'd figured out why Morgan thought Steve was Santa, YN turned back to Morgan. "Why are you thankful Steve is Santa Claus?"

"Cause I wrote him a letter to give to my daddy," Morgan said as she pulled a wrinkled envelope from under her chair cushion and handed it to Steve. "Santa can use his magic to go anywhere in the world. Can you take this to my daddy in heaven?"

Overcome with emotion, Steve didn't know what else to do but take the letter. When Pepper nodded her approval, he promised the little girl he'd do his best to deliver it before Christmas Day.

After they'd finally regained the ability to swallow around the lumps in their throats, they'd eaten their dinner and cleaned up the table. Pepper had put Morgan to bed shortly after and it wasn't until then that she'd asked Steve for the letter.

"I didn't read it," he told her.

She smiled and opened the envelope. "I know." She took out the piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal a drawing of Morgan and Tony in blue and red Iron Man suits. Below the drawing were the words 'I love you 3000'. 

Pepper folded the paper up and placed it back in the envelope. "Thank you for playing along. Morgan needed that."

"I only wish it were true," Steve said with a sad smile. 

Pepper gave him a sad smile as she met the eyes of everyone in the room. "Don't we all?"

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 341 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I’m so sorry! Don’t hate me!!! This one was so angsty and sad, but can’t you just hear Tony saying that about Steve?!? And poor, sweet Morgan. . .too young to understand sarcasm so she takes everything literally. But wasn’t her letter sweet? I keep thinking that there’s a version of Tony in an alternate universe somewhere that might not have a Pepper. Couldn’t they find him and bring him back to ours? If I get a Christmas wish, that’ll be it. I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
